yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 008
=Production Information= Originally aired: Thursday October 20, 2005 on Cartoon Network in the USA Show Stars Priscilla Everett (Alexis Rhodes) Jeff Woodlock (Jaden Yuki) Eric Stuart (Bastion Misawa) Sean Schemmel (Vellian Crowler) Wayne Grayson (Syrus Truesdale) =Featured Duels= Jaden Yuki vs Zane Truesdale Jaden's Turn *Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position and sets a card Zane's Turn *Because Jaden controls a monster while he controls none, Zane can summon his "Cyber Dragon" (2100 ATK / 1600 DEF) from his hand, and it appears in Attack Position. *Activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" and destroys Jaden's face-down card. *"Cyber Dragon" attacks "Elemental Hero Avian" (Jaden: 2900 LP) and destroys it. *Activates "Different Dimension Capsule", which allows him to select a card in his Deck and remove it from play, face-down. Then, after 2 of his turns have passed, if "Different Dimension Capsule" remains on the field, it will destroy itself and add the removed card to Zane's hand. Jaden's Turn *Activates "Polymerization", fusing his Elemental Heroes "Clayman" and "Sparkman" into "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" (2400 ATK / 1500 DEF) *Activates "Thunder Giant's" effect: Once per turn, by discarding 1 card from his hand, Jaden can allow his new monster to destroy 1 monster Zane controls, if its original ATK is weaker than that of "Thunder Giant". "Cyber Dragon" is destroyed, so now, "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" can attack directly. (Zane: 1600 LP) *Then, Jaden sets a card and ends his turn. Zane's Turn *With no monsters under his control while Jaden controls a monster(s), Zane is back where he started, so he can summon another "Cyber Dragon" (2100 ATK / 1600 DEF) from his hand, and it appears in Attack Position. *Activates "Monster Reborn", which summons the "Cyber Dragon" (2100 ATK / 1600 DEF) from his Graveyard *Then, he activates "Polymerization" and fuses his 2 Dragons into "Cyber Twin Dragon" (2800 ATK / 2100 DEF), who appears in Attack Position. *"Cyber Twin Dragon" attacks, activating its effect: it can attack twice during every one of the controller's Battle Phases, which means that it can attack Jaden's "Thunder Giant" and then target his Life Points. *However. Jaden activates his Trap: "A Hero Emerges". Now, Zane must pick a random card in Jaden's hand. If that card is a monster, with no special summoning restrictions, Jaden can summon that monster to the field. However, Jaden is only holding 1 card in his hand: his "Wroughtweiler" (800 ATK / 1200 DEF), which is summoned in Defense Position *"Cyber Twin Dragon" attacks, destroying both "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" (Jaden: 2500 LP) and "Wroughtweiler", but now, because "Wroughtweiler" was destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, Jaden can return "Polymerization" and 1 "Elemental Hero" from his Graveyard to his hand, choosing "Clayman" as the Hero. Jaden's Turn *Summons "Bubbleman" (800 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position and activates his effect: With "Bubbleman" as the only card Jaden controls on the field, he draws 2 cards with its effect , and he is both surprised and happy to find out he has drawn "Transcendent Wings" and "Winged Kuriboh". *Activates "Polymerization", which lets his Elemental Heroes "Bubbleman" on the field and "Clayman" in his hand fuse together and form "Elemental Hero Mudballman" (1900 ATK / 3000 DEF), who appears in Defense Position. Zane's Turn *During Zane's Standby Phase, since it has been 2 turns since he activated "Different Dimension Capsule", the card that he removed from play with its effect is added to his hand. *Activates "De-Fusion", which splits "Cyber Twin Dragon" into the 2 "Cyber Dragons" (2100 ATK / 1600 DEF) used to create it, and they reappear in Attack Position. *Activates "Power Bond". Now, by sending the Fusion Material Monsters from his hand or his side of the field to the Graveyard, he can Fusion Summon a Machine monster. He selects "Cyber End Dragon" as the monster and fuses the 2 "Cyber Dragons" on the field with the "Cyber Dragon" in his hand and summons his "Cyber End Dragon" (4000 ATK / 2800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Since "Cyber End Dragon" was summoned using "Power Bond", its ATK is doubled ("Cyber End Dragon's ATK: 8000)—but during his End Phase, Zane must take damage equal to his monster's original ATK. *"Cyber End Dragon" attacks "Elemental Hero Mudballman", activating its effect: when it attacks a weaker Defense-Position monster that Jaden controls, the difference is dealt to Jaden as Battle Damage (Jaden: 0 LP). Zane wins the Duel. Footnotes In the real game, this effect can only be used if "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" is the only card the player controls while his hand is empty. This card was apparently removed from play due to "Different Dimension Capsule". "Power Bond" allows the Machine that was summoned with its effect to gain ATK equal to its original ATK. Since "Cyber End Dragon" originally had 4000 ATK, the effect is similar here, but different. =Featured Cards= *Elemental Hero Avian *Elemental Hero Clayman *Elemental Hero Sparkman *Elemental Hero Bubbleman *Polymerization *Elemental Hero Thunder Giant *Elemental Hero Mudballman *Wroughtweiler *A Hero Emerges *Cyber Dragon *Mystical Space Typhoon *Different Dimension Capsule *De-Fusion *Power Bond *Cyber Twin Dragon *Cyber End Dragon